Night Time Comforts
by WolfSkiFace
Summary: Amon may be gone, but Korra's nightmares still hang free. And now, Asami is in major trouble. Will Korra be able to help Asami, or will Asami be lost forever? Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

My first LoK story, don't be too harsh!

Disclaimer: If this was mine, I'd make the series 70 episodes longer!

Amon was no more. He was gone. No more Equalists, no more getting electrocuted every time you walked down the street. No more. But that didn't stop the young Avatar's nightmares. Each night was the same, lying down, praying for just one measly hour of sleep, only to wake up screaming and drenched in sweat.

Asami tried to help, coming in after Korra was woken by her own screams. She was actually sort of helpful, for she calmed her down like any mother would do. Asami and Mako were through, and now Mako and Korra were together, but Asami was selfless. She wouldn't just let Korra suffer if she could do something about it. Actually, Korra often cried during these sessions with Asami. God knew how much she missed her own family, and Asami was as close to family here as one could get.

When Korra cried, Asami allowed her to cry into her shoulder. Asami actually spent many a night in the spare chair in Korra's room, waiting for the usually tough Avatar to wake with a scream in her throat. The tough Korra was crumbling away like a rock, slowly turning into sand over a millennia or more. Asami thought… no she _knew_ what would help. She _knew_ it was probably the only thing that would help Korra cope, but…but… _No, _Asami thought. _I just have to swallow my jealousy and any feelings I still have for Mako. _

So the next night, after Korra woke from whatever one of Amon's terrible feats plagued the Avatar's dreams that time, Asami asked Korra a question that had been haunting the orphaned teen for a while now.

"Korra?" Asami asked, after most of the girl's sobs had subsided. Korra wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Ye-yeah?" Korra responded. Asami took a deep breath.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, it's not like I mind doing this but, um, I guess…I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Asami rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Why don't you ever tell Mako about your nightmares?" Asami finished in a rush. Korra looked taken aback, and a couple new tears made their way to her eyes. Asami quickly backtracked.

"No no, I didn't mean-_oof!" _Asami's apology was cut off as Korra flung her arms around her, cutting off the non-bender's air.

"Because I don't want Mako to see me like this!" Korra said into Asami's shoulder. This confused the older teen. If Asami was in Korra's place, going to Mako would've been first on her list. But Korra was so head strong, Asami was surprised when Korra actually accepted her help. And now, Asami was going to make Korra go and see Mako, even if she had to drag her from this very room.

"C'mon, Korra. We're going to see Mako." She had at least expected some kind of protest, a wide eyed look or drop of the jaw, but all Korra did was look down and nod, as if she saw this coming. Korra swung her feet over the side of the bed and led the way, making a little flame in her palm to light the corridors and hallways. In a couple minutes, they had reached the Boy's Dorms, and more importantly, the third one on the right; Mako's.

Asami had to knock about twenty times before Mako answered. He was shirtless, making Asami's pulse race, but she knew that she was here for Korra. Mako rubbed the sleep from one of his eye's.

"Asami, Korra, what're you-" Asami quickly cut him off and explained in short bursts the nightmare situation to Mako. His eye's widened at the fact Korra had been keeping something like that from him. He had had absolutely no idea that was going on. He stared at Korra, sitting on the floor, looking smaller and more afraid that Mako had ever seen her. He nodded as Asami finshed up and thanked her, before she left and he proceeded into the hallway.

"Korra? Hey, Korra, come into my room." He said, kneeling down. She looked away, ashamed. Mako couldn't see her, but he heard his girlfriend sniffle. Mako couldn't take not doing anything, because he already did that for God knows how long. He picked Korra up bridal style and carried her into his room.

On the couple steps there, Korra started to cry. She simply couldn't hold any more tears. She rested her head against Mako's bare chest and stayed in that same position until Mako placed her on his bed. Once she was situated, he climbed in with her, wrapping his arms around her. She curled into his touch, leaned into him, his chest, his shoulder.

Much to Korra's astonishment, she started to relax, to feel like sleeping. Why had she waited this long? If she knew how Mako just zapped the terror away, she would've done this months ago.

"Sleep, Korra. It's okay, I'm here." Mako continued murmuring those comforting words, and in no time at all, Korra was asleep. But there were nightmares to be had.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! This will be multiple chapters, and sorry if the Korra here is OOC, I needed to depict her like that for this story. At least this part, at minimum. Thanks, and leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Korra was chained to a stone wall. Metal cuffs with chains attached to them were around each of her wrists and ankles, and one even around her neck. These chains were hooked to the wall, and the darkness seemed to close in around her. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't scared, that she wasn't absolutely, positively terrified. But it was useless. Amon had her, and now he was going to take her bending.

Fear and anger and adrenaline driven into one, she yanked against the metal bonds. If she could only make her bending work, but for some reason unbeknownst to her, she couldn't. She was so scared, all she could produce were a couple of puffs of smoke, and a couple drops of water. And the earth wasn't complying, as if it wasn't earth at all, just painted to look like it was.

Footsteps. They echoed in the dark cavern that was Korra's cage. Korra listened intently. Someone was protesting, resisting. The person screamed, and it was sickeningly familiar. Mako. _NO! _Korra mentally screamed. The heavy steel door at one end of the room opened, spilling light into the room. Amon himself threw Mako against the wall. Mako grunted as he hit the wall. He tried to get up, to fight, but he was too worn out. Amon pinned him with his back against the wall.

"NO! Amon, stop," the Avatar's voice took on a softer tone. "Amon, please, please don't take his bending." Korra pleaded. Amon turned to face her. She tried to shy away from him, but her chains held her in place. He walked toward her, the terrifying mask gleaming in the limited light. He breathing increased rapidly, her heart threatened to beat right out of her clothes.

Amon stepped up to Korra, pulling a silver blade and using it to force Korra's head upward. The blade was under Korra's chin, and Amon put pressure on it ever so slightly, patronizing Korra. The young Avatar whimpered, a silent plea.

"What? No feisty comment? No stone faced Korra? Surprising. Guess you're not all that tough at all." Amon said, pushing in his blade into her skin until blood ran down her throat. Korra whimpered again, any shame of being weak left behind.

"I will deal with you in due time, my dear, but first…" Amon pulled the blade back from Korra, and strutted over to Mako. He yanked him up, and Mako is like a rag doll. Amon pulled Mako's hair, forcing his head back and exposing his neck.

"Take one last look at your comrade, dear Korra." Amon said before taking the blade and striking it across Mako's neck, killing him.

Korra's blood curling scream woke Mako in a heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her, grasped her tighter to his chest. Korra nestled her head into his shoulder, grabbing his hand so hard that she was surprised there was no blood.

"Mako. Oh Mako!" It was like Korra had just truly realized that he was alive and whole and healthy. She threw her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair, curling up against him. Mako leaned into her touch, desperate to make her believe that he was there. Korra started to cry then. Her sobs racked her entire body, making her shudder.

"Korra, I'm right here. I'm here with you, and nothing will take me away." He felt Korra nod, but she continued to cry. The Avatar cried herself out, leaving her and Mako in silence. Somewhat. Other than the occasional sniffle, Korra just sat there with Mako, his arms curled around her.

Mako soothed her with his comforting words. He ran his hand up and down her arms, trying to get rid of her goose bumps. Korra turned so that she was facing him, and snuggled deeper into her arms. She laid her head against Mako's shoulder, hoping that she would fall asleep here. _Fat chance, _Korra thought, a smile touching her lips as Mako leaned down and kissed her temple, then her cheek and jaw, and finally her lips. Korra kissed him back, wishing she could stay like that forever.

"Korra, you need to sleep. You've been really worn out lately, and now I know why. I promise I won't leave you until you wake up, or any time, for that matter. OK?" Mako told Korra. Korra wouldn't meet his eyes for a second.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered. Then, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, before letting go and drifting back down, to hopefully sleep.

Mako let out a grateful sigh in the morning. No more nightmares had occurred. Korra was still sleeping soundly, her body rising and falling in contentment, as if it were determined to make up for all the lost sleep. They hadn't deviated an inch from their position before, hours early. Her head still lay on his chest, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

Lightly, he shook Korra awake. "Korra, c'mon, let's get down to breakfast." The Avatar simply rolled over, taking the pillow and placing it over her head. Mako couldn't help but laugh.

"C'mon, or I'll drag you down there myself." Mako warned playfully. Korra muttered something under the pillow that Mako didn't quite get, but he was sure it was along the lines of, "I'd like to see you try."

He shrugged. "Okay then, have it your way. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Mako told her as he reached for her waist, then moved his finger franticly on her ribs, tickling her. Korra squealed and giggled all at once, squirming. Mako laughed with her, then stopped after about thirty seconds. The Avatar huffed and puffed.

"That's not fair, Mako!" Korra complained. Mako just shrugged again.

"I said I warned you, did I not?" the Fire Ferret reasoned. Korra crossed her arms and turned away from him so that he was facing her back, and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"I didn't want to do this, but I guess I have no choice," Mako said softly. Then, he pounced at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and then swinging her around to carry her bridal style.

"I love you." Korra whispered quietly. Korra ad Mako leaned into each other so that their foreheads were touching. They each stared intently into each other's eyes. And they could've stayed like that forever but a terrible, goose bump raising, blood curding scream echoed from down the halls. And the worst part was that both Korra and Mako knew the owner of the scream; Asami.


End file.
